


2007; insignificantly we both have significant others

by wanderlustlover



Series: Cullen's Historical Negative Space [18]
Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings never change, even when everything else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2007; insignificantly we both have significant others

"I thought that it would change."

Edward could see himself in Carlisle's view. Amusement, surprise, not quite understanding of the reference overlapping the image of his son dappled in sunshine, with a face that to him so calm and so unlike anything of the past several decades, as he was, himself, watching his wife and daughter at play on swing in the far ground of their house.

"Most things do in time," Carlisle said, calmly, raising a hand unnecessarily to shade his eyes.

"I thought with a wife, and children--" He paused to raise two fingers to his lips when Bella looked up, dropping his hand from there to his heart. He was aware of that the focus on his from his side had turned more scrutinizing. "--I would understand. That it would finally be different."

Carlisle looked from Edward to his newest daughter, catching her smile at the gesture from her husband just before her own daughter, the one with her now lost chocolate eyes and _his Edward's_ hair, threw a handful of leaves in her face and the two fell with a loud boom and squeals of laughter. The glance shifted back to Edward, still uncertain of what the subject of the conversation or the implication of the opinions therein were.

Until a second later, as, without shifting his gaze from the two brightest flames of the rest of his eternity, Edward reached out and slipped his hand into Carlisle's still free one, twining their fingers together.


End file.
